


Favorite Colour

by Eveee22



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: (Because I love her?, AUs are the BEST, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Movie Night, SHIELD Academy Era, Some Humor, Sweet, mention of Karen Gillan, 大概是第一篇ao3的fitzsimmons中文文？？, 有kiss！！！, 沙发咚, 甜到我本人都有点起鸡皮疙瘩了, 甜甜甜, 纠结少女JemmaSimmons, 超能吃Fitz
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveee22/pseuds/Eveee22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我是明朗的baby blue。与你交汇在一起，就变成我最喜欢的颜色。<br/>When Jemma remembers something that she thought was a dream actually happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Colour

Jemma Simmons从来没想过与Leo Fitz在一起会这么尴尬。  
他是她最好的朋友，她的每一天一大半的时间都会和他一起度过。而且这样的情况已经持续了快一年了。  
他们一起吃饭，一起去图书馆查阅资料，一起在实验室完成项目。技术学院的Skye，一个他们在锅炉室喝牛奶的时候（他们的年龄还不能喝酒）遇到的女孩子（Skye黑入了锅炉室的应聘系统制造了一个假身份，还成功给自己排了班）总是调侃他们，说他们是连体婴。Jemma却觉得她和Fitz的形影不离时合情合理的--这都是因为他们的课程安排几乎刚好一致。Fitz似乎也是这样想的，因为他会在旁边补上一句：“因为我们的智商和专业领域，适合我们两个的课太少了。”这样的话总能招来Skye的白眼，和一句小声的“总有一天晚上你们会回同一个房间。”  
不知道Fitz怎么想的，反正在邀请Fitz留下和她一起吃晚饭再看一集Doctor Who（他们的实验项目在Jemma的房间里存放着，因为她固执地认为Fitz的房间太乱，放他那里一定会搞丢）之后，她才想起之前的玩笑话居然成真了。Skye知道了的话一定会用那种似笑非笑的表情看着他们，说“I told you so！”，Jemma都可以想象她得意的样子。其实她也觉得Skye的玩笑是有可能成真的，虽然现在的这个情况显然和她所想象的不一样（当然这也不能阻挡Skye的得瑟），她还是感到有些紧张。  
或许今天会发生些什么呢？  
但是Fitz看起来是相当的自在。  
他盘腿坐在沙发上，抱着一袋Doritos，一把一把抓着往嘴里送。即使是刚刚才吃完半个pizza，也没有降低他吃东西的频率。Jemma暗暗想着，Fitz的肚子是个无底洞，绝对是。  
她伸过手去，也拈了一片出来，用牙齿一点一点的啃着，像仓鼠那样。她和Fitz吃东西的方式很不一样，量也不一样，她从来都不理解Fitz这样的小个子为什么能吃下这么多东西，但心里却觉得他吃东西的样子很可爱。大口大口地塞入，然后鼓着腮帮子咀嚼的样子，真的很像猴子啊！

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damn Damn Damn…”Fitz一边咀嚼着，一遍想尽办法把注意力放在电视屏幕上。  
自己怎么就答应了Jemma留下来看Doctor Who呢！真的是错误的决定！  
愚蠢，太愚蠢了。  
Jemma就坐在他旁边，一边啃着手里的零食，一边目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕。她脸上没有什么表情，显然是被剧情深深吸引了。  
Fitz现在就特别希望自己也能像她这么专注。  
然而他并不能做到。  
因为Jemma Simmons，他最好的朋友，整个科技部最聪明也是最漂亮的女孩正坐在他的旁边。  
他知道她的名字已经3年了，但是他们真正开始说话，是一年多以前。

他们第一次一起上化学课，他刚好是她的搭档。  
他们一句话都没有说，互相交换着工具和装着各种溶液的试管。他们两个配合得太好，以至于教授忍不住调侃他们“你们结婚多久了。”  
Fitz的脸刷的一下就红了，但下一秒他就开始了有些歇斯底里的反驳。惊慌的他丝毫没有注意到旁边Jemma的脸已经黑了。  
一下课，Jemma就把Fitz拦住了。  
“教授只是开了个玩笑而已，你何必这么当真？”Jemma问道，语气里带着细微的怒气：“你到底是有多讨厌我？之前一见到我就躲就算了，现在听到这种玩笑话反应都这么大！”  
Fitz一下就懵了，面对Jemma的时候他的语言系统就像是短路了一样，完全不知道说什么好。  
不幸的是，Jemma把他的沉默当成了肯定的答复，怒气又翻了一倍。  
“你是除了我以外整个学院最聪明的，所以我们两个被安排在一起是情理之中的事。我们本来就聪明，但是像你这样玩笑都开不起而且还影响我们的工作效率这样的行为是…...”  
“不专业的。”Fitz下意识地加到。  
“所以我认为你应该......”  
“把注意力放在工作上。”  
“这样我们才可以......”  
“完美地完成任务，就像全校最聪明的学生该做的那样。”  
Jemma扬了扬眉毛：“你怎么知道我想说这些的？”  
“我......不知道。”Fitz耸肩：“我觉得这是比较有逻辑的想法。”  
“嗯......”Jemma侧过头去，考虑了一会：“我觉得我们两个可以成为很默契的同伴，而且只有你和我的智商是相近的，所以......”  
“我们两个应该继续做搭档，这样我们将会…...”  
“拥有最高的效率以最好的成绩毕业最后进入神盾局工作！”Jemma接道，然后有些得意地笑了：“你看，我也可以接你的话！”  
她从本子里抽出了一张便签，写上了电话然后交给了Fitz：“我们找个时间，一起看一下我们接下来的选课，这周之内确定我们的毕业项目。晚上八点给我打电话。期待和你的合作！”她合上了本子，握了握Fitz的手，就大步离开了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

从那天之后，Jemma就成为了Fitz的朋友。他们形影不离的生活，也开始了。  
这一年来，Fitz一直都觉得自己能得到这样的一个好友是十分幸运的事情。她聪明，友善（只要你不跟她争论），爱喝茶，爱看Doctor Who，还有什么能比和Jemma Simmons成为好友更完美的事呢？  
但现在，坐在Jemma的旁边，Fitz却觉得无比别扭。  
他们坐的那么近，稍微往旁边移一点，他就可以把手搭在她的肩膀上了。  
不对，他或许应该先擦干净满是Doritos调味粉的手指。  
不对，他根本就不该这么想！  
这只能怪圣诞节时发生的事情。Jemma的行为是那么奇怪，但是他却……一点都不排斥，甚至希望她还记得这些。但是在Jemma问起来的时候，他还是选择用一个谎言搪塞啦过去。  
尽管他一直想着，假如他告诉了她真相，会是什么结果呢？  
“Damn Damn Damn…”Fitz又把一把Doritos塞进嘴里，心里暗暗地念着。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemma呆呆地盯着荧幕，心思却根本不在剧情上。  
“我可以往旁边稍微挪一点，这样他的手就刚好可以搭在我的肩上了。”  
“或者说......”Jemma的视线飘到了Fitz的腿上。因为觉得冷，Fitz正把一条毛毯搭在腿上。那个毯子是Jemma的，也是她最喜欢的一条。毯子是清爽的天蓝色，毛茸茸的触感和上面残留着的洗衣粉的清香让她每次把自己裹在里面，都觉得幸福的不得了。  
“或者说，我可以直接躺在他的腿上。他腿部的肉的脂肪分布均匀，再加上那条毛毯，躺上去一定很舒服。”  
她几乎要被自己的想法吓得从沙发上弹了起来。但她还是忍住了。她觉得她的脸都烧起来了，但Fitz好像没有察觉。  
“还好还好。”她悄悄对自己说着。  
上次在学院的圣诞节party，她稍稍喝多了几杯酒，结果路都走不稳了。还是Fitz把她送回了宿舍，陪了她一会就离开了。

“什么都没发生啊，”Fitz摇头说着：“你睡的就像小孩子一样。简直没有什么可以阻止你睡觉的。”  
每次想到这里，她就不禁觉得庆幸。因为在那天的梦里，她梦到了自己对着Fitz唱歌，还搂着他倒在沙发上傻笑了。

她不太相信这只是梦，因为她清楚地记得她当时能感受到Fitz毛衣暖融融的触感，能嗅到他身上洗衣粉干净的香气。不过幸好这只是梦啊，她都不敢想象要如何处理这种事情。  
毕竟，她怎么能有这种想法呢。  
Fitz是她最好的朋友，是随时都陪着她的，最最理解她想法的朋友。假如失去了他，她要怎么办呢？

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Doctor Who的圣诞特辑终于放完了，房间变得出奇的安静。面对这样略微尴尬的气氛，Jemma只能没话找话。

“Fitz，你有没有想好night night gun的介绍演讲要用什么主色调？”  
“天蓝色怎么样？”Fitz伸了个懒腰，伸手去够茶几上的杯子。  
“挺好的！”Jemma接道：“天蓝色比较柔和，正好符合了我们武器的安全性。而且night night gun本身就是这个颜色的。”  
“而且天蓝色是你最喜欢的颜色啊。”他想都没想，这句话便脱口而出。  
那一霎那，他的心跳一下就加速了，他能明白这都是神经介质在作祟。但是在这同时，他却感到一丝解脱。他们这几个月来绝口不提的事情，终于还是被他挑破了。  
但既然这样，那就不如把一切都说清楚吧。  
“你说什么？”  
Jemma转过身来来瞪着Fitz，惊讶的神奇显然证明了她并没能反应过来。然而他认真的神情却让她忍不住向他凑近。  
他微卷的头发，他蓝色的双眸，他淡粉的双颊，一切都在她的眼前。  
哦！还有他紧抿但又柔软的嘴唇。  
不过最后一点，可不是她看到的。而是她嘴上的触感告诉她的……  
“天啊发生了什么！”Jemma害怕地闭上了眼睛，紧张地想着。  
她是什么时候把嘴唇贴上去的！  
这只是一个吻，但他们两个的呼吸都特别快。  
“糟糕，”Jemma想道：“糟糕糟糕糟糕。”

Fitz闻起来像茶，甚至他的唇上还有残余的甜味（他会加双份的糖）。那味道香醇又自然，让她恨不得时间就永远停在这一刻。  
她依然闭着眼睛，她害怕与他对视，害怕面对他眼神中的不解。  
哦，她都可以想象出十年后的情况。  
Fitz会找到一个很漂亮的女朋友，说不定和Karen Gillan一样又高又漂亮，而且也是苏格兰人。他会搂着那个女孩子，笑着和Jemma回忆起这个晚上。Skye会开心地在旁边起哄，而她则抱着她的宝贝毛毯尴尬的笑。  
然后和她的TARDIS孤独终老。。。  
这个时候，她却感觉到了一丝柔润的触感。  
是Fitz，他在回吻她了。  
他在她的嘴角留下细密的吻，用舌尖轻轻舔着她的唇瓣，然后又重新贴在她的唇上，传递着温暖的感觉。

“Jemma，”Fitz抬起头来，用手拉住了她：“留下来。”  
“我们从来，没有讨论过你那天的话。”  
“？。。。你听见了！”Jemma瞪大了眼睛－－酒精真的是害人的东西！  
“我听见了，”Fitz答道：“所以我在等着你提起这件事情。”  
“这没有什么好说的了，”之前的记忆一下子像放电影一样在Jemma脑海里播放起来，这让她又羞又怕，继而激动地否认着。  
不行不行不行她可还没有准备好和Tardis孤独终老啊啊……

“或许有呢。”Fitz盯着她的眼睛。  
“你说你是天蓝色，而我喜欢的是明亮的黄色。”他一边说着，一边握住了她的手：“我们两个在一起，就会变成你最喜欢的颜色。”  
“所以留下来，留下来和我一起。留下来不要逃开。I am falling into you, and we are falling for each other.”  
“真的？”她看着他的眼睛。那双蓝色的眼睛，就像万花筒一样闪耀。  
“真的。”Fitz点头道：“这是真的。”  
Jemma Simmons不傻，看到Fitz眼里的真挚之后，她的顾虑就消散了。  
她开心地圈住了Fitz的脖子，后者则低下头来吻她。他们都不说话，但她可以感觉到Fitz嘴角的笑意。  
“没想到你还这么浪漫呢……”她贴着他的唇喃喃说道。  
“我知道，”他轻啄着她的嘴角，惹得她忍不住咯咯地笑。  
“我一直有排练这段话。你知道，什么favorite color之类的东西。我甚至还到网上去查过！”  
“嗯……”  
“而且我还做了一些实验，找出了可以和天蓝色调出最好看的绿色的颜色。”  
“好……”Jemma眯着眼睛，用鼻尖蹭着他，暗示着她只想享受现在这一刻。Fitz似乎会意了，但他只是稍微安静了一会，随后还是忍不住接着说道：“这还挺难的。因为你不在我旁边帮我，然后这也不是我擅长的领域……”  
“Fitz..."  
“哦！我是不是有点毁气氛了？”  
“Leo Fitz，你哪只是毁了气氛！”Jemma虚张声势地对她扬了扬眉毛：“你还漏了一句话。”  
“什么？”  
“You are my favorite color.”她吃吃笑着，把他推到了墙边：  
“你才是我，最喜欢的颜色。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

圣诞节时……

“When I’m close to you, we blend into my favorite color. I’m bright baby blue, falling into you, falling for each other.” Jemma一边唱着，一边转着圈，却一下重心不稳，倒在了Fitz怀里。可惜Fitz并不是强壮的类型，晕乎乎的Jemma一下就把他压倒了沙发上。  
她的呼吸打在他的鼻尖上，有淡淡的酒味，还有薄荷的气息。她眯着眼睛傻笑，殊不知Fitz紧张得几乎听不见任何声音了。  
“Jemma..."  
“嗯？”  
“你，压着我了…...”  
“哦！”Jemma一下反应过来，眯着眼睛笑了：“对不起。”  
“不过，”她一边挪动着，一边问道：“你为什么不吻我啊？”  
“？？？”  
“是不是因为我不好看？”  
“？！？”  
“还是你更喜欢Karen Gillan那种类型的啊。”  
“Jemma，你知不知道你在说什么......”  
“我知道呀！”Jemma肯定地点了点头继续唱到：“I’m bright baby blue, falling into you, falling for each other.不过在现在这个情况，后面那句就得删掉了吧？”  
“你是什么意思？”Fitz吓呆了－－她在说什么啊？？什么Favorite Color？什么falling for each other？？  
“没什么！”Jemma皱了皱鼻子：“就是你不能明白的意思…...”  
她一头栽在他身上，像只小狗一样蹭着他的衣服，长长地叹气：“要是你能明白就好了。”  
“明白什么呢……”Fitz看着趴在自己身上睡熟了的Jemma，内心却久久不能平静。他的腿都麻了，但因为不愿吵醒熟睡的Jemma一点也不敢动。  
那个晚上，他想了很多。  
因为智商，Fitz无论在哪里都是整个学校年纪最小的一个。他身型瘦弱，又沉默寡言，不招人喜欢。女孩子们也不愿和他多说一句话，好像和他说话，就会显得自己就像个无趣的书呆子一样。所以当教授开他和Jemma的玩笑时，他极力地否认，就是害怕本来就不喜欢他（这是他自己觉得的，而且他没想到Jemma也觉得他讨厌她。）的Jemma对他印象变得更坏。但他没想到的是Jemma居然会因此生气，他更没想到，他就这样，收获了这辈子最好的朋友。  
其实他有好多问题，想要问她。  
她知不知道他其实从来到学院的第一天，他就一直都想和她说话？  
她知不知道能成为她的朋友是多么幸运的事？  
她知不知道她是他在这个世界上除了家人以外自己最喜欢的人？  
她知不知道他从看到她的第一眼，就觉得她是最特别的那一个？  
还有，假如她都不知道的话，告诉她会怎么样？  
“总有一天，”他对自己说着：“总有一天，我会告诉她。”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 最近中了各种one shot的毒 同时私心很喜欢蹲妹的Favorite Colour所以以它为灵感（？）写了这样的一篇画风奇特的文。希望阅读后的你能够留下评论！鼓励的话当然就最好啦 但做的不好的地方还请大家（温柔地 拜托拜托）提出建议啦xx  
> For those of you who can't read Chinese, I really wish that I could share this story with you guys! But English is not my first language and there are tons of things(like the tone and some specific words that I used and really really liked) that I don't know how to express in English. It's quite ironic though, to think that I can write a 1000-word-paper in English but can't write a lovely fluffy fiction at all.(And now I'm getting off-topic, as always) Anyway I'll try to include the highlights of the story in the tags in English, and I'll definitely try to translate it or rewrite it in English if your guys are interesed. :D


End file.
